


Pikachu

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Parodies [7]
Category: Of Monsters and Men (Band), POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: The title is not permanent. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a suitable name for this parody, so if you can think of one, feel free to comment!





	Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489169) by Of Monsters and Men. 



Everything and hereupon  
My head is a Pokemon  
And once there was a Pokemon  
It had a partner that it loved  
The partner had deja Vu  
He had a pet Pikachu  
The Pikachu, it ran away  
But it came back with a story to say

His dirty paws and yellow coat  
He ran down to Ryme city  
The city of important stuff  
We used to drink and sing with all of the Jigglypuffs  
The humans declared a war  
They took it all, and still wanted more  
Pokemon, they got help when there was none  
From Pikachu and his old partner's son

So for a while they were blind  
They were scared trapped in their minds  
The city that's loved from afar  
Covered in gas from the serum called R  
Mewtwo and his furry friend  
Took down the CEO and his men  
And that's how the story goes  
The story of Mewtwo and that brave Pikachu!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not permanent. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a suitable name for this parody, so if you can think of one, feel free to comment!


End file.
